A birthday celebration
by GinNoKokoro
Summary: It's your birthday today! but your Zenny is nowhere to be found. Where is he?


**A Birthday celebration.**

It is your birthday today. Feeling giddy all over, you merely skipping around in your room, eventhough it is just finding something comfortable for you to wear. Zen is not home yet. As usual, he is busy with his work and he just got another offer from Jumin for Elizabeth's cat food advertisment. It is around a year since you and Zen are together and this year, you are excited to finally celebrating your birthday with someone that you hold dear to your heart. Normally, on your birthday, you did not manage to celebrate it thoroughly because usually around your birthday month, people around you will be at most busy including you. Take example, during your university's days, you were busy finishing up your thesis and assignments before deadline. So, you never blamed your friends and parents for it. For you, for people to even remember your birthdate is enough

This year however, you do keep an expectation to celebrate it with Zen. No, you do not expect him to give you a gigantic cake or an expensive present but simply, you hope for a quiet and romantic birthday celebration for you both.

Speaking of Zen, you do not receive a birthday wish from him yet. Last night, he looked exhausted and you did not have a heart to let him stay up long which resulting both of you to sleep in early eventhough it was not even 12 o'clock yet. You tried to stay awake but being scooped into Zen's arms was not a good idea. Soon, you were asleep with the pleasant warmth that he provided. This morning when you woke up, Zen was not there. You only saw a note that he left on his pillow apologizing that he had to woke up early and he did not want to wake you up.

You tried to message him but all of it are in vain. You did not get any reply and you assumed that he is very busy today. You tried to be positive. After all, your birthday is valid until midnight. Tyring to distract your mind, you walked out from your room and towards to the kitchen. As you are walking, your phone notification is bombarded with messages from the RFA members. They are sure lively this morning. Pratically, everyone is online except Zen. You felt a pang of sadness not seeing his name in the RFA chatroom. All of them are wishing you 'Happy Bitrhday' before receiving phonecall from each of them. First phonecall is from the cheeky agent, 707 or Seven.

"Yeah, Seven What's up?"

He is making the drumroll sounds before answering your question. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MC!"

You chuckled a bit before he laughs too. "Thanks Seven."

"Birthday girl will have one wish from me. Whatever it is, I will do it for the birthday girl."

You pretend to be thinking of something before saying, "No, I don't I have anything to wish for but still, thanks Seven."

Seven pretends to clear his throat and continue, "Okay MC. Just to inform you that this offer will be available throughout the year. For you, I will give this special promotion, Shh, don't tell Yoosung, I told him that his offer only valid within a day and boy, he made his mind straight ASAP of what he wants."

"Okay Seven, I will remember and thanks again, Just right after you say 'bye' to Seven, Jaehee is calling. Almost immediately, you pick up her call,

"Ah, you picked up fast, I was struggling to make a perfect line for you."

"Aww, Jaehee. You do know that, it's the thoughts that count."

"Yes MC, you are right. Happy birthday MC. May your life be happier and blessed beside the ones you love."

"Thank you Jaehee."

"Oh no! Look at the time. Talking to you do make the time runs faster. I have to go now, Mr Han will need his file when he goes for his meeting at 1 o'clock,"

"Okay Jaehee. Take care and thank you" You said and end up the phone conversation.

Putting your phone down on the kitchen's counter, you walk to your refrigerator to grab a bottle of mineral water before a familiar ringtone is heard. You quickly run to pick up the call and a deep, baritone voice speaks to you.

"Hello MC."

You thought it was Zen who called. Well, expectation does lead to frustration. Feeling a pang of dissapointment, you cleared your throat before answering the caller.

"Hello Jumin. How are you? Aren't you going to a meeting soon?"

"I am well and will be going after this, MC. I just want to wish you a happy birthday and if you do not mind, I would love for us, the RFA to celebrate your birthday together. If you say yes, I will ask Assistant Kang to make a reservation ASAP at one of my favourite restaurant and I hope it will suit your taste."

Knowing Jumin, you know he would not hestitate to do it and you have to stop him. "Thanks Jumin. I mean it. I love you for the celebration but I do think it is too much. Can we just do it at Zen's, wait, our house? I think it will be just fun."

"Okay MC. Anything for our birthday girl. Okay, MC. I need to go first, Happy Birthday again."

"Thanks Jumin. All the best for your meeting."

"Bye MC"

The phone call ends. It feels empty a bit since the person that you have been waiting to call is not calling. You are grateful for them to call but where is he?. Shaking your negative thoughts out of your mind, you try to watch television this time. Grabbing pillows and seating yourself comfortably, you switch on your television. Your mind is rejecting your attempt to make it stop thinking. Consequently, you keep switching channel after channel and when you landed your eyes on a channel, you are watching it blankly. You do not know what you are watching anymore. While you are drowning in thoughts, your phone rang again. This time it is a video call from YooSung.

"Hi, MC." Said YooSung with his cute, innocent smile.

"Hi YooSung. Hey, where are you going?"

"Oh, ah. I am on my way to the library. Exams are coming soon and there are some reports that need to be done too. Ah, why did I call you actually?" said Yoosung who is still walking while talking to you.

"Ah, yes. Happy Birthday MC! Thank you for coming to RFA and may this year will be blissful for you. And for other years too."

"Thanks YooSung. You are so sweet."

You could see he is blushing from your compliment. "Ah, thank you MC. Oh, I have arrived at the library and I need to end this phone call now."

"Okay YooSung. Study well and see you soon." He just smiles and waves you goodbye.

Back into silence atmosphere. The emptiness crawls back into your skin. This is not a good time for you to be thinking like this. Maybe it is your birthday today that you feel like you need Zen's attention more than usual. But, you don't want to be a greedy bastard who seeks his attention 24/7. A drop of tear fell onto your hand. You try to stop it by wiping your eyes but it seems to trigger it more. Tears keep flowing out and you are sobbing too. You stand up and walk into the bedroom to take out your favourite pillow for you to cuddle when you feel sad. Your favourite pillow is like a plush teddy bear for others. Making your position comfortable again on the sofa, you cuddle your pillow as tightly as possible. Your tears are still flowing and you don't know when it stops as you slowly fell asleep soon after.

You do not know how long have you been sleeping until you felt a familiar hand shakes you gently on your shoulder. "Jagiya." his soft voice called you in concern.

Slowly, you try to open your eyes while adjusting to the lights and focusing to the vision in front of you. A familiar ivory hair and those pair of scarlett eyes are watching you with a deep concern is shown on his face. "Zen, you are back. Sorry for not welcoming you back, what time is it?" You said while searching your phone who for goodness sake which you don't know where it has gone to.

"It's 8 pm now MC." He halts his words to see your reaction first. Your shocked expression is enough for him to continue. "Before that..." said Zen while taking a seat beside you. Gently, he brings his hand to your face and strokes it observably.

"What's matter Zen?" You finally ask, appreciating his warm touch.

He gives you a smile but you could detect some sadness in it. "I should be asking you that MC. Why were you crying to your sleep?"

A sudden realization hits you. You suddenly remember why were you crying to your sleep. When you remembered of the reason that you cried, you let go his hand that was caresing your cheek just now. He is even shocked when your tears suddenly come out again. "Nothing Zen." You answered him flatly.

"How can this be nothing?" he asked while pulling you in his arms. You sobbed, trying to pull yourself away but Zen and his strong grip is not doing you justice. "Babe, please tell me. I would not know if you don't tell me." Said Zen while rubbing your back lovingly to calm you down. Stubbornly, you still keep quiet in his arms. Knowing your stubborness, he pulls you away to look at you. "Okay Jagi. Maybe we should go to the rooftop for a change. Do you want me to carry you there?" You shook your head repeatedly. He was expecting your reaction to refuse him and he let out a chuckle. "A stubborn princess I have here. Okay then. Heave-ho." You almost shrieked when he suddenly lifted you up. Instinctively, you wrap your hand around his head to secure yourself. "Stop being so cute Jagi." He teases you and planted a quick kiss on your cheek.

You ignore him and let him carry you to the rooftop. Just before you reached the rooftop, he asks you to close your eyes for a while. You looked at him with confusion but decided to comply with it anyway. "Okay Jagi, open your eyes now." He said.

You open your eyes with a surprise. Colourful decoration meets your eyes. There are flowers, lots of floating balloons, fried chickens and not forgetting, a cake with your name, MC on it. You are positive that cake is from your favourite bakery shop where you only stopped by every once in a while for. Still carrying you in his arms, you looked at him who is smiling cheekily now. He flashes one of his killer smile at you who is blushing madly right now. Who are you kidding, Zen is one cheeky wolf with full of surprises.

"I assume this surprise is capable of chasing away your tears now?"

"Oh you mischievious wolf. You planned all of this?"

He let out a his grin again. "And I am a wolf who is lucky enough to fall in love with a human but I accidently made her cry on her special day."

"Sly wolf. Come here, you." Said you while smacking before landing your lips onto his. He gladly returns the kiss for a deeper one. Boy, he likes this game of showing who is more dominant between of you and him. Catching each other's breath, one of your hand slowly moves to his ponytail and give it a tug.

"Naughty Jagi." He moans between those kisses before biting your bottom lips to make sure it will leave a bruise after this. His hair is a weakness for him and you take this advantage as a secret revenge from you. In fact, you might have a full-bruise lips thanks to this guy here tomorrow. You might need to wear a mask to hide it.

Still not letting the kiss ended, he slowly puts you down to drag his lips towards your nape. You grabbed his back, knowing how his kisses will weaken your knees. He makes sure he left a hickey or two before giving you one last chaste kiss. "There, I have renewed my imprint on you." He said and pulled you into his gladly embraced him back.

"Happy Birthday Jagi. I'm sorry for making you cry." Said Zen with a low toned voice before continuing his words.

"I avoided my phone to make sure that I would not blow up my own surprise for you. I hope you like this little surprise. Oh, but I did leave early this morning because I have an urgent matter to do."

"Apology accepted. Wait, I did not tell you that I was crying because you did not wish my birthday." You said with a pout on your face.

"Believe me Jagi. I know."

Blushing, you hide your face into his broad chest. "Okay, fine. I was sulking."

"Sorry Jagi."

"Thanks Zen. I thought I am nothing in your life anymore. Yeah, I know. I think too much."

"But, I know you love me." He said with a wink this time.

"My, My. Look who is full of himself?" You giggled a bit before adding. "I love you."

"I love you too Jagi. Now, shall we make a wish and blow the candle?"

"But Zen." You pause a bit to see his reaction. "I already got my wish."

"What did you wish Jagi?"

"You." He looks dumbfounded when you answered him. You giggled again for his expression. This actor does not know how to control his expression in front of you.

"Well then." He said after regaining his composure. "If anything Jagi, I am thankful of you. Thank you for being born and appearing in my life."

"Thank you for celebrating it with me Zen. Thank you for appearing in my life too." With that, both of you spend the rest of the night with eating everything on the table and sit beside each other, counting the stars until Zen took the cake's frosting and smeared it all over your face and... your neck too. Claming you are messy and sticky with all those icing, he happily carries you back in the house to personally clean you from head to toe in the bathroom for a private birthday celebration between you both.

Fin-


End file.
